


Something Crazy

by KaytheJay



Series: That of the Impossible [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Beelzebub comes to the conclusion that they do not want to live forever without Gabriel. All they have to do is figure out how to deal with the problem.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: That of the Impossible [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Something Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day 15 of my Countdown to Christmas! 
> 
> I felt like I’ve put these two through a lot already, so it was time for them to get some softness. That isn’t to say this is where the angst ends, but I think I’m done with it for a while. At least for these two. I think they deserve a happy ending too. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

Leaving Gabriel had been harder than Beelzebub had thought it was going to be. They did mean what they said. They couldn’t have Heaven finding out about their relationship with Gabriel. That would be detrimental things for them and their position in Hell. It may be Michael who had found out, but they knew more than anyone how dirty angels, especially the archangels, would play if it meant saving themselves. 

And Lord did Michael have a lot to hide. Not that Beelzebub was willing to give up what they knew just yet. 

“Ligur, I need to speak with the Archangel Michael,” Beelzebub said. “How do I get ahold of her?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Ligur said, trying to play innocent. Beelzebub rolled their eyes. 

“Don’t play games with me, I know that you’ve got some sort of connection with her.” Ligur’s face fell. He‘d thought that he’d been hiding the fact that he spoke to Michael well. Beelzebub sighed. “I’ve known for a long time, so don’t play this game. I’ve only just now come up with a way that it can be useful to me though. So tell me, or Satan help me, I will ruin your life.” Ligur wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it over to Beelzebub. 

“Destroy it after you call,” Ligur said. “Don’t need anyone else finding out about it.” Beelzebub rolled their eyes. They knew very well what could happen if Ligur and Michael were found out. It is what they had attempted with Aziraphale and Crowley. Only they weren’t sure that anyone would be as kind to anyone following Aziraphale and Crowley. 

“Dismissed,” Beelzebub said with a flick of their wrist. They unfolded the paper that Ligur had given to them and stared at their phone. They had to do this. Because if they didn’t, they would have to permanently leave Gabriel. They really didn’t want to do that. 

They picked up the phone and put in Michael’s code. 

“Hello, Archangel Michael, how may I help you?” Michael’s voice made Beelzebub sick to their stomach. There was just something about it that screamed too much sugar. 

“Hello Michael, this is Lord Beelzebub,” Beelzebub said casually. “I do know what you know my dear, and let me just say I know some of your secrets as well.”

“How did you-”

“How do you think, my little demon up in Heaven,” Beelzebub taunted. They knew how much archangels hated being compared to demons. Especially those who were guilty of mingling with demons. “I know about you and Ligur.” 

“How-”

“Not important,” Beelzebub said. “What is important is the fact that I know you know mine and Gabriel’s secret as well. I also know that you haven’t told anyone about it yet. I wouldn’t be sat where I am if you had.” Beelzebub sat back in their chair and put their feet up on their desk, as if having a more relaxed posture would ease their nerves. This could very easily backfire in their face and Michael’s next move as soon as she gets off this call could be to tell someone, so Beelzebub had to tread carefully. 

“What do you want?” Michael whispered into the phone. 

“Oh, nothing too crazy,” Beelzebub said. “Just keep this to yourself and make sure no one else finds out about it.” They shrugged. “Should be simple enough. You already have one other archangel in on this.” 

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't spill your secrets for one," Beelzebub said. "And I will offer you the same protection. I do not, nor do I want to know the exact details of your relationship with Ligur, but I can make it come to an end. I also have the power to make it easier for you. It is your choice, Michael."

“Make it easier?” Michael asked. Beelzebub smiled. 

“Yes, of course,” Beelzebub said. “As you may know, Ligur is one of my higher ranking demons. Meaning if he was caught . . . lurking around Earth, it would be of a probable solution to assign an archangel to watch him. Make sure he doesn’t ruin anything.”

“I-” Beelzebub examined their fingernails while they waited for Michael to break. They knew they had her now. Michael sighed. “I think I can agree to that.” 

“Splendid!” Beelzebub replied. “I will get going on Ligur’s new assignment pronto. I will let Gabriel know when he is in place.” Beelzebub hung up the phone because they were sick of talking to Micahel, and they didn’t want to hear her voice one more time. 

_ Gabriel. _

They were grateful that  _ Michael  _ had been the one to discover their meetings. Beelzebub could work with Michael. They were sure the other angels had secrets as well (no one goes over six-thousand years without having  _ some  _ skeletons in the closet, it was literally impossible), but they didn’t know any secrets of the other angels. Not well enough that they’d be able to use it against the angel. With Michael, they could have someone knowing about their relationship with Gabriel without any more danger to themself. Now that Michael was on their side of things, Beelzebub was certain that no other angels would be finding out about the relationship between them and Gabriel.

They hadn’t actually been speaking to Gabriel for very long, but they knew they didn’t want to spend the rest of eternity without him. Gabriel was offering Beelzebub something that they hadn’t had in a long time. A sort of adventure. Not to mention the fact that somehow, it seemed as if Gabriel actually genuinely cared about Beelzebub and their own well being. That was something that Beelzebub had  _ never  _ experienced before. Hell certainly didn’t care whether or not they were ok or even happy. Hell just wanted the work to be done. The same was back all those years ago when Beelzebub was one of Heaven. They didn’t care. But Gabriel did. Only Gabriel. 

They wrote up Ligur’s new assignment and called him into their office to officially give it to him. It put Ligur right in the way of the Great Plan, making an angel escort necessary. It was perfect. It benefited both Hell and Micahel. By extension, it benefited them because it meant that Michael would keep the secret. Once they had dismissed Ligur again, they decided it was time to contact Gabriel. It had been quite some time since they’d stopped contacting him because Heaven found out.

***

“I don’t think they’re going to contact me,” Gabriel told Aziraphale with a sigh. “I think it might be over.” It had been over week since their alleged break up, and it was starting to feel more and more like it was a  _ real  _ break up. Aziraphale put a kind hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and squeezed. 

“It’s hard,” Aziraphale said. “I know it is going to be hard. But you will get through it. How’s about some wine? If you’re drinking you can’t be thinking about it.” 

“That doesn’t feel like a good way to deal with it,” Gabriel said. “Alcohol is a  _ depressant,  _ if I’m not mistaken. Won’t that just make me feel worse?” He looked off into the distance. He could have sworn he heard Beelzebub’s voice in his head. He closed his eyes and tried to listen harder for it. 

_ I miss you, I got our problem taken care of. _

“Beelzebub,” Gabriel whispered. 

“What was that?” Aziraphale asked. Gabriel shook his head. 

“Beelzebub. They just . . . they contacted me.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“How lovely!” he exclaimed. “That is so good for you.” 

“They want to meet . . . right now,” Gabriel said. He headed to Aziraphale’s front door and grabbed his coat. “Thank you for everything, but I’ve got to go.”

“I understand,” Aziraphale said. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help!” Gabriel was already gone. 

***

Beelzebub was waiting for Gabriel when he arrived. He sighed in relief. He had almost convinced himself that he’d made the whole thing up. 

“Beelzebub, oh thank goodness I thought-” Beelzebub held up their hand to get Gabriel to shut up. 

“You do a lot of talking,” Beelzebub said. “You should really be more careful about that.”

“Sorry, I just-”

“Ah ah ah, I wasn’t finished,” Beelzebub said. “You do not interrupt me. Are we understood?” Gabriel nodded. Beelzebub took a deep breath. “This is crazy,” they said. “Absolutely crazy.

“But I do not know what I would do without you. I know we really haven’t been doing this for all that very long, but I can already see how committed you are to this. To be honest, it scared me a little to commit to something like this so fast. We both could lose  _ everything _ if we or Michael slips up even just once. You were there yourself when Heaven tried to take care of Aziraphale. That is what could happen to us.

“This whole thing though, it has me feeling all sorts of crazy feelings. Feelings that don’t make any sense and should not exist in our context at all. We have high positions in Heaven and Hell. This isn’t supposed to happen. But it has. It has, and I don’t know what to make of it. Do we scrap the whole Heaven and Hell thing altogether and work together towards some common goal? Perhaps Aziraphale and Crowley were right. There is more to living than the Great Plan. I had always thought that living was for humans. It was my job to screw things up for them and your job to keep things running smoothly. That simple. 

“But then I ran into you and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Believe me, I tried. That’s why I decided to humor you. Perhaps if I got to know you better, it would make all these feelings go away. It didn’t. 

“Gabriel, I love you. I fucking love you now and I will love you until the sun explodes. I am  _ terrified  _ of what that means for us.” They wrapped their arms around themself, which prompted Gabriel to pull them into a hug. Somehow, this simple action made Beelzebub feel a lot better. 

“I’m scared too,” Gabriel admitted. “The one time that an angel and a demon trucked off together, Heaven and Hell tried to execute them.  _ We  _ were there trying to execute them. I am  _ terrified  _ that we will eventually meet the same fate. I think it is already pretty clear that neither one of us really want to work for Heaven or Hell anymore. But we really can’t do that, now can we? We aren’t human. We don’t get to pick our fate like they do. We were made for specific jobs. We must continue working those specific jobs. Aziraphale and Crowley . . .” Gabriel shook his head. “Well I don’t know what to make of them. But what I do know is that I love you too. You are my everything, Beelzebub. I was  _ broken  _ when I thought you were leaving me.” He held onto them tighter. “But now you’re here. Now you can stay. We can stay like this forever.” 

Beelzebub closed their eyes and tried to imagine what forever with Gabriel would look like. They didn’t have a clue. They were still fighting the fear of being found out. A fear that they were certain was not ever going to die. But they knew that they wanted to spend forever with the angel, as crazy as it sounded. 

“I think I’d like that,” Beelzebub said. Gabriel kissed the top of their head. 

“I think I’d like that too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
